


My Dad and Zim

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Membrane marraige [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	My Dad and Zim

Ever since my Dad married Zim my life seems to just have gotten worse. Since my family are the only ones that know he is an alien the school still assumes that he is a boy which means I need to go to classes with my stepdad. You can probably imagine how that feels knowing that I'm forced to be in the same location with someone I despise for longer than I need to. Gaz is just happier that Dad is around more and actually has someone to work on inventions with. I still don't know why my Dad married an alien of all things but I guess it can't be helped anymore.


End file.
